


she keeps me warm

by ladyofflames



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cold Weather, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofflames/pseuds/ladyofflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami goes to the Southern Water Tribe with Korra; Cold weather cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she keeps me warm

“Korra?” Asami’s voice whispered into the darkness of the room

“Yeah?” Korra replied, blankets rustling as she sat up, eyes widened with keen interest at the sound of Asami’s voice

“I’m cold.” Asami confessed, a blush sweeping across her cheeks as she realised what a stupid reason that was for bothering Korra at this hour.

Korra reached over and switched on her lamp, illuminating the room just enough to see Asami’s head peering around the doorway.

“You wanna get in here?” Korra asked, gesturing towards the spot next to her, unsure of how to respond to Asami’s statement.

Asami nodded briefly in response, jigging slightly as she stood, attempting to get some heat into her body. The woman crawled into the space next to Korra, inhaling the familiar scent of the Avatar as her head lay against the pillow. Korra flicked the light back off, turning to lay on her back and face the ceiling.

“I never thought about that… sorry.” Korra muttered,

“Thought about what?” Asami questioned, in a silvery whisper.

“About the fact you’re from Republic City… Being in the Southern Water Tribe must be so cold for you.”

“I don’t mind… I’m glad I’m here.” Asami replied, smiling to herself as she buried her head into the blankets.

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Korra admitted, sighing as she felt the cool temperature creep towards her from Asami’s skin. The shorter girl pulled herself closer to the other, using her own warmth to heat them both. Asami, upon realising what Korra was doing, settled into Korra’s toned arms.

“Goodnight, Korra.” She uttered, her mind becoming balanced with tender content.

“Goodnight.” Korra sighed, returning to her slumber once more.

 

\----

 

Korra awoke during the night, her mind hazy from sleep. She glanced beside her to see Asami’s hair, swept up onto the pillow away from her neck. Without thinking, Korra’s lips grazed softly against the cool skin of the girl beside her. The pale skin puckered into goose bumps as the cool darkness around them pulled the heat from her skin.

Her eyes shot open wide, upon realising what she had just done. Panic began to swirl around her mind, thinking over every possible outcome. Korra realised she hadn’t been breathing when her chest began to hurt, so inhaled deeply, then sighed with relief as she realised Asami was still asleep next to her. She swore under her breath, cursing herself for thinking so impulsively, she turned slightly, preparing to leave the bed, to process what she just did.

“You’re not just gonna do that and leave are you?” Asami taunted, her tone playful despite the obvious drowsy mumble to her voice.

“Asami… I-I…”

“It’s okay.”

Korra smiled, sighing as she fell back into the sheets.

“Thanks, Asami.” Korra replied,

That was all that was needed to be said. Korra turned her back towards Asami, hoping to avoid any further awkward miscommunications. She shut her eyes, trying to quell her mind as negative thoughts wandered into her mind, her conscious asking about how awkward this could be tomorrow morning.

Her mind raced, and her heart thumped, thinking about how ridiculously she had just acted. Until she felt something that made her heartbeat lull and mind go blank; Asami’s lips on her neck.

Without saying a word, Korra turned around, till she was facing the raven haired beauty. Giggling slightly, the pair’s lips met, slow and tired, but warm from lust.

Korra pulled away, one hand placed on Asami’s cheek, and one on her hip. She felt her skin tingling with anticipation and utter bliss, she smiled before asking,

 “You’re not cold anymore, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty. Oh well.   
> Although... I do have a mix for this:   
> http://8tracks.com/ladyofflames/winter-s-cold-is-too-much-to-handle


End file.
